shsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Secret Life of Owen Harris
The Secret Life of Owen Harris is the third episode of the third season of the Troublemakers reboot. The episode was released on February 13th, 2014. Synopsis What is Owen hiding from his best friends? Plot The episode began when Spencer flung the school doors open and stormed out fuming with anger. Following behind him was his fellow basketball teammates. Although they played a good game, they lost to their long time rival Wilson High. His teammates tried to comfort him, saying they still played a good game but Spencer was furious that they lost to their enemies. When Owen (who watched the game) tried to comfort him, Spencer was mad at him since he's no longer on the basketball team and they would've had a much better chance if he was still on the team. The team agreed that new player, Chris was not the best replacement for the job that he had. Owen was sad to leave the team but he needed to get a scholarship by all means. Spencer told him that him becoming a bookworm is making him crazy and he has no idea how much he hates Wilson High. Owen stated that he as well played against Wilson High but Spencer reminded him that they have no sportsmanship or respect for the game and even steal their plays from other schools. Owen knew they were bad but didn't know they were that bad. Jacob told them that he heard that they put steel plates in their shoes so they can kick other players shins. While they were complaining, the doors of the school opened and out came Darren, and Steve from the Wilson High basketball team along with their friend Skazz. The guys taunted them and Skazz who wasn't on the basketball team just came to see them get destroyed on the court. Owen's eyes then flashed with sudden recognition and he pulled Spencer aside. Owen advised him to just leave but Spencer didn't want him to look weak. Spencer and the other teams stepped forward prepared to fight but Owen stopped them making the guys question why he's backing down. But eventually Spencer agreed that as much as he wants to beat them up, they would get into a lot of trouble if the coach find s out. Owen then handled it with words and although Darren and Steve were ready to fight, when Skazz noticed him he advised his friends to leave. To everybody's surprise no fight happened and the guys from Wilson walked away. Spencer was suspicious of how Owen could just get them to do that and Owen assumed that he's just persuasive. The following day, Owen waited on a deserted bus stop and pulled his hood over his head so nobody will recognize him. Suddenly his phone buzzed and a message announced that the Twin Branches app has now updated to include a voice controlled interface called Branchi (a parody of Siri). The new interface asked Owen if he would like to update his schedule or check his calendar. Owen choose to check his schedule and Bronchi reminded him that he has practice in 20 minutes. Owen canceled this since he already felt guilty enough ditching practice. Another event was a "Study Session with Paige" Owen told Branchi to not cancel that and thought the update is actually pretty convenient. Owen went inside bus hiding himself when Chris came down the street barely making it onto the bus. He pulled his hood lower as Chris walked down the aisle. Chris spoke asking what the bus schedule is and to Owen's relief he was talking to Bronchi. Chris' phone asked if he wanted to do anything else and Chris asked to update his statues to that he's heading downtown to get some fireworks. Later Owen arrived at the Wilson High gym where their wrestling team was setting up blue mats for practice. Owen took off his hoodie and revealed himself. Skazz recognized him for trying out for their wrestling team. Skazz stated that the coach says he could help them win the state championships but all he sees him as is a wannabe and a traitor. Owen said that the only reason he's here is since his school doesn't have a wresting team and he needs to get a wrestling scholarship. Skazz told him he has no problem with someone from Twin Branches being there as only as they know their place. Owen noticed that he was trying to back him down and Skazz brought up that it was a good move to break up the fight and he should thank him. Owen claimed that he shouldn't thank him. Skazz should thank Owen since the fight would've caused both schools to get into trouble and he wouldn't have lasted 10 seconds against him and his friends. All around Skazz's classmates broke out into "ooh" and chuckles leaving Skazz with nothing to say. The two guys then geared up and took position on the mat, facing off. Another teammate refereed and the two went into a match. Skazz tried to pull him off balance but he resisted. He then changed directions and tried to push him back. Owen met his face stopping it from happening. Skazz who was now frustrated attempted to catch Owen in an armlock, but he escaped. While Skazz staggered, Owen spotted an opening and fought back. Owen is then grounded to the floor until with all his might redirects Skazz's momentum, rolling on top of him. While on top he scores a solid pin. The referee slaps the mat signifying that he's won! Owen extends his hand for a good match but Skazz slaps it away. Skazz told him that although he can wrestle, he's not one of them. At Wilson he'll always be an outsider and in Centerscore he'll always be a traitor. Later after a grueling practice, Owen walks outside with an aching shoulder. He said out loud that he's got to remember to ice his shoulder. Suddenly Bronchi heard the word remember and offered to create a reminder to ice down his shoulder. Owen said no, but then Bronchi asked if he would like to check in at his location: Wilson High School and Owen responded by "No! Never Check In!" Bronchi then announced that he had a calender reminder in 20 minutes for his study session with Paige. Owen then remembered and headed back to Twin Branches Later on, Owen rushed into the library of Twin Branches, limping and out of breath. He apologized for being late and Paige said he better be sorry since the sessions are the time she's able to him. She asked where he's been and he told her that he went for a run. Paige then suspiciously asked if he would really run before a study session but then realized something was wrong. Owen asked his girlfriend what she meant. Paige told him that she noticed that he's limping. She poked his shoulder and Owen said "Ow!" Paige pulled aside Owen's shirt collar revealing a huge, dark bruise on his shoulder. She lifted his shirt revealing scattered bruises on his back from too many falls during practice. Owen said it's fine and she shouldn't worry about it but she said it's late. She ran into the hallway and came back with a canned soft drink from the vending machine. Owen thanked her but she wanted to know about the bruise. She asked if he was in trouble and if it had anything to do with the 12th Street Kids again. He sweared it didn't. Paige asked again what happened and warned him that she can tell if he's lying. Owen thought to himself that he can't lie but can't tell her about Wilson either since if word gets to Spencer he'll kill him. Owen told her that he fell down. She peered into his eyes and sighed knowing that he's telling the truth and told him to be more careful. Owen said he will and there's a story behind it but he'll tell her at the right time. Paige by him saying when the time is right asking if he trusted her. He said of coarse but that it's hard to explain and that he's not ready to talk about it yet. Just then, the door bursted open. Spencer came in and said Owen's name. Owen asked what's up but Spencer told him not to "what's up" him. He knew where he just was. Paige then asked what he's talking about. Spencer announced that Chris told him that he saw Owen on the bus heading to the Wilson side of town. The only two reasons to go there would be going to Wilson High or buying fireworks. Owen told him there's more to the story but Spencer interrupted saying he can't believe he wouldn't buy fireworks without him and he should know how much he loved Purple Dragon Rockets. Owen told him that he wasn't buying fireworks and instead he was at Wilson High. Paige noticed that that means he got his bruise at Wilson. Owen was about to explain but Spencer once again interruptted saying that he knows what's really going on. Spencer thinks that he went there to try and get revenge on Wilson on his own since he didn't want the team to risk getting suspended. Spencer told him that "It would be the only reason why a loyal Twin Branches man like him would be caught dead on enemy ground". Paige asked if that's the truth and he said more or less. Spencer then said he knew it and that those guys at Wilson are going to pay for what they did. Owen thought he meant at the next game but Spencer meant right now. Now he's going to gather up the guys and head over there for payback. Paige also wanted to go since she has a few choice words she'd like to share. Owen said they should all slow down a minute but Spencer they'll be plenty of time ot slow down later. Spencer the stormed out of the room with Paige marching behind him. Owen ran after them. Later on, Owen was crammed in the backseat of Chris' family minivan with Erik, Jacob, Andy, and Spencer. Paige was in the front seat and Chris sped across town towards Wilson High. Paige stated that there's no way anybody will step over her boyfriend without a piece of her. Owen once again said that this may not be the best idea. It could lead to getting kicked off the team. Spencer admitted that it was a good point but they're past now since Wilson crossed the line when they attacked him. Soon Chris pulled into a space in the deserted Wilson High parking lot. As they hopped out of their van they noticed Darren, Steve, and Skazz lounging on the steps of the school. Paige said she's gonna give those jerks a piece of her mind and then let them handle the punching. Spencer agreed with the plan but Owen stopped everybody. He told them they can't all just roll up like an angry mob instead this should be settled by only him. Spencer respected that and said they'll hang back and back him up if things go bad. Owen then stepped forwards approaching the Wilson guys. Darren and Steve noticed him coming and suggested that the Twin Branches boys are looking for a fight. Owen told them not those two, and only Skazz. The guys then turned to Skazz and he agreed. Skazz strode to meet Owen in the middle of the parking lot. Owen got in a wrestling stance but whispered to Skazz, "Hey...We don't have to fight for real. My friends think you guys jumped me. So if we just fake a fight and make it look like I'm beating you--" Owen was interrupted when Skazz wrapped his arm around Owen's neck in a tight headlock. Skazz asked what he's talking about. Owen told him he's not going to hurt him. Skazz asked if this was some kind of trick but Owen told him this was no trick and to keep his voice down. Owen revered the lock catching Skazz in a lock of his own. Owen told him he needs to play along since he needs his help. Skazz stated that he doesn't need his help for anything. Owen asked if he was sure about that. Skazz then ducked under Owen's arm pinning it in a tight chicken wing. Skazz asked him to speak his piece and he said that he needs him for a shot at the state championship but if his friends find out, his life at Twin Branches will be ruined. Skazz thinks for a second and then nods. He agreed to play along and asked what he'll need to do. Owen told him to first off ease off his busted shoulder. This gave him room to escape. Owen then told him that now they need to give their audience a believable, satisfying ending. Owen then circled behind Skazz and jumped onto his back. From across the lot Spencer's eyes widened with excitement. Owen locked Skazz's arms in a half nelson and then wrapped the dangling limb around his opponent's neck. Spencer recognized this move as the "Spider Monkey Sleeper Hold". Owen noticed himself losing control of Skazz who was panicked and about to escape but he maintained a grip and balance pulling off a perfect sleeper hold. Skazz slowly dropped to one knee and Owen told him to pretend to fall asleep. Skazz replied with "No problem...watch this?" He raised his voice for all to hear " Strength...Fading...Legs...Getting Weak! Curse you Owen! And curse Twin Brancheeesss!" Skazz sunk to the ground and shut his eyes tight. Owen stood over Skazz triumphantly and pointed at Darren and Steve. He told them that no one gangs up on Twin Branches and gets away with it. Steve didn't know what he meant by gang up but Darren just brought up to get Skazz and leave. The basketball players cheered for Owen. Spencer put a hand on Owen's good shoulder. He told him that yesterday he was afraid for a second that he's gone soft on them and wouldn't stand by him against Wilson but now he knows that Owen would never leave him hanging and has more loyalty and heart then anyone he knows. Owen felt guilty but thanked him. Spencer then said he was hungry so they should all get some dinner. The other guys headed back towards the van while Owen lingered as Paige sidled up beside him. Paige said that it was quite a show he put on but he said that he was just lucky. Paige said that he was exceptionally lucky that Skazz never went hard on his bruised shoulder even once. Owen suggested that maybe he never saw an opening. Paige slipped her hand into Owen. She told him that she hopes he knows that he can be completely truthful with her. Owen said he knows and she could do the same with him. They then join the others to go out for pizza The next day, The Troublemakers were gathered together in the detention room along with Mr. Hart. Mr. Hart told the kids that he hopes they are having a great day and are ready for community service. Besides Erik, everybody expected to do actually community service like picking up garbage, but Mr. Hart reminded them that now they're more "new school" here with him around. The teacher asked everybody to take out their phones which they all did except for Spencer. Kimi encouraged him to take it out since it's rare for phones to actually be allowed to use during school. Mr. Hart told the class that he hopes they all have update the Twin Branches app. Owen said they did and he got Branchi asking him questions which was kinda cool. Paige thought it was creepy but Kimi thought it was cute since it's like a diary you can talk to. Erik thought of it as some kind of personal acquaintance. Allison thought however that everybody was being overly positive since the feature lacks actual conversation and is only a voice control interface reading from a bank of canned responses. Mr. Hart told the kids that their community service is to help test out the new Bronchi feature and that they should go wild by posting statues, checking out friend's profiles, checking-in and let everybody know they're in the student lounge or what he'd like to call it the "Good Times Central". "The sky is the limit with the new-" Suddenly Bronchi made it's "Beddle-dee-blop" entrance. All at once every phone in the room chimed with an alert. Then, a deep robotic voice began to speak from each device "Students of Twin Branches. I am the Town Crier. I have hijacked your app to bring you the truth. This recording comes as a warning. Do not trust your new technology. You are being watched. Your words are being recorded. No one's secrets are safe. No one's." The audio then cut away leaving the room in a tense, stunned silence. Throughout the recording everybody was in a range of panicked emotions. Mr. Hart broke the silence by saying that someone sure has a heaping of explaining to do. Bonus Scene Later that afternoon, Spencer caught up with Allison in the halls. He told her to wait up and she replied with a sad greeting. He noticed how she looked a little down since she left the Student Lounge. Allison assumed that it was the creepy, anonymous message on the app that made an effect on her. Spencer agreed that it was pretty creepy. But he assured her that she shouldn't stress since only the crazy people crazy enough to put their deepest, darkest secrets are the ones who have something to worry about. Allison replied by saying that there are no deep, dark secrets on hers. But she still imagines that people trusted the "sensitive" information on the social network. Spencer assured her that no matter what sensitive information may come out, it won't change how awesome she is. Allison worried if he would find out that what if she's not as awesome as he originally thought. Spencer told her that he doesn't usually get cheesy but she's got crazy awesomeness to spare. Allison blushed as she tried to hid her smile. Spencer then said to her that he has a lot of ideas and plans for their next date but he doesn't want to spoil anything. He then worried that he sounded like a dork just then but Allison said "not at all". Spencer just wanted to make sure nothing has changed and they are still going on their second date. Allison confirmed that she was down with it and nothing has changed. Spencer then says he'll see her later and exits the halls smiling to himself. Once he left Allison's phone called out the "Beddle-Dee-Blop" and she took it out of her pocket. It reminded her that it seems like she hasn't posted anything in her news feed in a while and asked if she would like to update her status. Allison angrily responded with "No Branchi! Nothing has changed! Mind your own business, you rudimentary vocal interface!' She then said to herself that at least she thinks nothing has changed. Characters *Owen Harris *Skazz van Tooten *Darren Clark *Steve *Spencer Cooper *Paige Lenx *Chris *Jacob Williams *Andy Cannelloni *Erik Ericson *Mr. Hart *Allison Applebee *Kimi Chen Trivia *This episode is the debut appearance of Wilson High and its students in Troublemakers, since The New Girl reboot. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3: Secrets Exposed Category:Troublemakers Category:Year 6